Attack on Requests
by cosipotente
Summary: The Shingeki requests I filled. Pairings: Eren/Mikasa. Levi/Petra with baby!Eren. Eren/Armin. Levi/Mikasa with Eren/Mikasa.


**eren/mikasa l all that remains l 278w**

The blast of acrid breath from the aberrant titan sends not only Eren, but Mikasa as well, flying back. Eren stops only when his back crash lands into a tree trunk, the force knocking his head against the bark so hard he sees spots. His vision swims and every square inch of his body aches.

Mikasa lands a few feet away from him, having enough grace to land on one foot. The way she keeps her weight off the other one spells out clearly that's broken.

Eren tries to move, to get up—he has to reach Mikasa before the titan moves—but he can't get his limbs to listen to him. He can't move.

Mikasa raises her blade. When she speaks, there's a rattle in her breath that Eren knows can't be a good thing.

"I will take them all out for you, Eren."

"Mikasa!" Eren shouts, trying to break her out of her suicidal head space. If only he could _move_!

He hears the faint whir of maneuver gear; Levi's team will be here any second.

The titan shifts before Mikasa, humongous face splitting into a grin.

"Mikasa, wait!"

She settles into a defensive posture, ignoring him. Eren's heart beats frantically in his chest. He can't lose her.

"You can't die!" He screams. "I can't lose you. You promised—" God, his lungs burned—"Mikasa, you promised to stay by my side!"

She turns to him with wide, tear filled eyes just as the titan crawls toward her on all fours. Hanji slices its neck before it has the chance to reach Mikasa.

Relief floods Eren just as unconsciousness does. He catches Mikasa's soft smile before he passes out.

* * *

**levi/petra l babe with the power l 370w**

A small hand curls around Levi's finger, waving it to and fro in a loose grip. He watches Eren smile, big green eyes lighting up the closer he tugs Levi's finger to his mouth. Levi draws it back right before Eren can clamp down on it.

"Not so fast, you shitty brat." Levi grumbles. Eren gives him unintelligible coo; Levi guess it's an insult in baby language.

"You shouldn't say that to him." Petra admonishes as she picks up the toys Eren had strewn across their living room floor. Levi gets a good view of her backside when she bends over. "What if 'shitty brat' ends up being his first words? Mikasa would actually kill you."

Petra has been babysitting Eren for few a months, being friends with his older sister who also happened to be her neighbor. Levi helps on his days off, mostly cleaning and disinfecting everything before and after Eren touches it.

He also spends a lot of time being Eren's favorite toy. The little brat likes to climb all over Levi, use him as a chew toy, and as his personal baby bed. When it's time for Eren to go home, if he's in Levi's arms, he makes the biggest fuss; bawling so loudly he can be heard through the walls. This is why Mikasa already wants Levi dead.

He picks up the pacifier on the coffee table and sticks it in Eren's mouth.

"He is a brat," Levi replies, tugging gently on Eren's fat little cheek. "And he shits, a lot."

Petra laughs, the bright sound making Eren smile as well. The cleaning up done, she sits beside Levi on the couch, leaning against him and running her fingers through the thick, silky mop of brown hair on Eren's head.

"Please, Eren, never repeat what he says." She locks her thin pinkie with Eren's chubby one. "Promise?"

He makes a garbled sound around the pacifier and it makes both Petra and Levi smile.

It doesn't take long before Eren's eyes droop and he nestles himself further into Levi's arms. Petra nuzzles against his shoulder with a yawn and their both out in a matter of minutes.

Levi looks between them, the girl he loves and the shitty brat in his lap, and smirks to himself.

"Not bad."

* * *

**live wire eren/armin 588w** _eren wants to perfect his movements in the 3D gear. — for my dear maria (suflitos)_

Eren is shaken from his sleep by cool hands on his shoulder, urging him gently into consciousness. It feels too early to be waking up, and a cursory glance through half-lidded eyes proves to be right; there is no dawn light, nor is anyone else awake. Eren shrugs the hand off and rolls over, burrowing into his covers.

The bed dips and something warms presses along his back. Armin's voice sounds softly in his ear, breath hot against the flesh there. "Wake up."

Eren shivers, but he doesn't budge. He doesn't need to see Armin's face to know the blond is rolling his eyes.

"You wanted more practice with the 3D gear, so get up. Mikasa is on look out."

Eren rolls over and starts to grumble—yes, the extra practice was his idea, but sleep was also a really good idea—but Armin's hand clamps over his mouth before he can make any sound.

"Quietly!" Armin hisses. The tinge of annoyance in his voice makes Eren want to tease him, but he also knows firsthand what an annoyed Armin is like so Eren nods, indicating he'll be quiet. The hand moves away from his lips and Eren is quick to playfully nip at Armin's fingers. The blond is just as quick to smack him in the head.

They make their way out of the barracks, silently tip-toeing on socked feet. Once outside, Eren and Armin strap their harnesses and boots on. Mikasa materializes out of the darkness and they all set off towards the training area, stopping along the way to collect gear for Eren and Armin.

Mikasa takes the look out position a few meters away; if they're caught, who knows what grueling punishment Shaddis will torture them with. It gives Eren cold chills just thinking about it and he shivers.

"Don't move." Armin mutters, latching the training wire to Eren's harness.

"Wake up Eren. Be quiet Eren. Don't move Eren." He grumbles. "You're awfully bossy this morning."

Armin, balancing before him in his own 3D gear, narrows his eyes. The look is a little more frightening in the lantern lit darkness, but the way the shadows play across Armin's skin calls forth memories of sweaty, stolen moments under covers and in dark corners. A familiar heat curls in Eren's stomach when he thinks about the last he and Armin were pressed close together.

Armin poking him sharply in the chest cuts that line of thought short.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" He asks; his acidic tone implies the question is rhetorical but Eren, despite himself, feels a sarcastic comeback on the tip of his tongue. It's replaced by a surprised gasp when Armin pokes him, harder than the first time, and sends him teetering precariously on his tip-toes.

Eren flails to keep his balance before his hands scramble for purchase on Armin's shoulders. The blond laughs softly, steadying Eren. He doesn't find it all that funny. Eren rears his head back and knocks his forehead into Armin's; it's a move Mikasa has used on Eren countless times.

Except when Eren does it, the amount of force he uses upsets their balance. They tumble down in a tangle of legs and wires, and Armin ends up flush against Eren.

"This wasn't apart of my training plan." Eren mumbles into the soft strands of hair sticks to his face. Armin laughs, the sound reverberating in Eren's chest; it feels like he's the one laughing.

"It was in my plan." Armin says, husky and breathless, in Eren's ear.

* * *

**levi/mikasa / eren/mikasa l punch drunk l 240w**

She gets a cup of warm, sweetened milk that night after dinner. Last night, Mikasa had gotten a warmed and buttered bun. The night before, a buttered potato. It wasn't funny the previous nights, and it isn't funny tonight. In fact, it kind of pisses her off. But Mikasa gulps down half the cup anyway before walking over to where Levi is sitting. He's at the head of the table, still somehow managing to look down on everyone; everyone except her, sometimes.

Mikasa is well aware of what his gifts mean, she figured them out before Hanji declared it to everyone the night Mikasa received the buttered potato—which she promptly shoved into Sasha's hands. Levi was trying to confess, plying her with slightly better foods than everyone else.

It was stupid and it set her on edge; Mikasa didn't like it one bit.

That short guy has gone too far, she thinks as she upends the cup over his head in passing, the rest of the milk soaking into his pristine uniform.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Eren follows behind her shortly there after. Since Hanji's outburst, Eren had been sticking closer to her than usual. It made Mikasa happy, but at the same time, it embarrassed her.

"Mikasa," Eren starts. The nervous current in his voice makes her stomach drop; she knows what's coming next.

"I like—"

She rams her fist into Eren's stomach before he can catch her blushing.


End file.
